Traditionally, users attend social networking events such as classroom sessions, training sessions, entertainment events or the like by being physically present in the venue or by using an audio/video system supported in a social experience (SE) environment.
The current SE environment imposes a limitation on the immersive experience of the users while attending networking events. The lack of immersive experience in the SE environment is mainly attributed to the lack of physical proximity of users during an ongoing content viewing activity.
Currently, the SE environment supports content streaming on independent communication channels that result in an additional cost to actively connect the users. Also, it imposes a challenge to engage users in concurrent events in such an environment.
The current SE environment does not allow the users to self-broadcast the content to enhance the social experience during the ongoing content viewing activity.